1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD). More particularly, embodiments relate to an LCD having a mutual capacitive touch screen panel integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input with a user's hand or object by selecting an instruction displayed on a screen of an image display.
The touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display.
Since a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display, such as a keyboard or mouse, the applications utilizing touch screen panels have been increasing.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, etc. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode, etc., when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
A touch screen panel is generally attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display, i.e., a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting display.